


How To Save A Life

by captainxxmarvel



Category: The Maze Runner Series, The Maze Runner Trilogy, teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainxxmarvel/pseuds/captainxxmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifted his head, trying to register where he was at the moment. It was dark and he could feel a constant movement around him. He gazed around, looking at the walls around him. He slowly got up, realizing that he was in a cage of some sort. Panic filled him in a matter of seconds as hit the walls trying to find a way out. "HEY!" He screamed. "HELP!" He screamed until his throat burned. Leaning his head on the wall, not ready to give in to his fate, he realized something.</p><p>He had no idea who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Of course the Jeep gives out again. Right when he's in the middle of the empty library parking lot when he can go meet Malia. He sighed, fiddling with his wrench as he opened the trunk, smoke meeting his face. He coughed, waving his free hand, trying to clear the air. He tried to figure out what exactly was going on but honestly, when does he ever know what's going on with his Jeep? Too busy with his work, he didn't notice the footsteps behind him until a hand clamped down his shoulder ad pain shot through him. He yelled, almost turning it into a screech.**

 

**He froze for a moment before headbutting his attacker and smacking them with his wrench before taking off towards the school. In the mix of his panic, he got a glance of his attacker, realizing that it was in fact, Donovan, the escaped convict who promised to kill him and his dad. He sprinted into the library after scanning his card on the door. Trying to keep his breaths quiet, he hid behind a bookshelf, closing his eyes, willing for someone to come for him. To help him.**

**He patted his pockets, trying to find his phone to call someone, anyone. He heard his phone ring, not near him though. Someone near, just not close enough.**

 

**"You dropped your phone." He tensed as Donovan's voice bellowed.**

 

**"It's Malia." He stated, "Should I text her back?"**

 

**Silence followed, which shouldn't be surprising.**

 

**"You don't really know who I am, do you Stiles?" Donovan asked, footsteps showing that he was pacing. "Maybe you heard about my father? Did your dad tell you about him? Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still deputy and how his partner got caught in a shoot-out? Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord? Know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless." He sounded angrier and angrier by every word.**

**"And not just his legs. I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going in alone."  He seethed. The bookshelves behind him went down, causing him to jump and Donovan came after him. He turned and ran, scaling the stack of supplies the construction workers had to use.**

 

**"Did he tell you that he was too scared, too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him? Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life?" Donovan caught a hold of his left foot, attempting to pull him down.**

**"Don't worry Stiles," He snarled as Stiles gripped the bars, his hands turning white. "I'm not gonna eat you," His voice went down an octave, "I'm just gonna eat your legs."**

 

**Stiles felt the hands leave him left leg suddenly before two more yanked him down, he yelped as he landed on the ground. His vision was blurry due to the fact that his head being smacked against the floor. He heard other voices, maybe someone came for him? He pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head, filling a sticky liquid gush onto fingers and down his neck. He grabbed whatever was nearest to him, pulling himself up, trying to ignore the pool of his blood in front of him.**

 

**He lifted his head, his vision clearing just as someone shoved a pole through the stomach of Donovan. Stiles gasped as blood trickled from his mouth, his head falling, indicating that was dead. He turned to run, to get out before he was next. He wasn't quick enough though, fore two people grabbed his arms, dragging him away. It's not like he went without a fight, his legs flailed and he struggled his arms in their grip as he yelled for help.**

 

**"Stiles Stilinski," A figure stepped in front of him, ignoring the legs that attempted to kick him. He pulled a rag from his pocket, coming towards Stiles's face. He tried to avoid the attack but was held down as the male cupped his face, pressing the rag onto his nose and mouth. Slowly his arms and legs stopped moving and his vision was starting to fill with black spots. "We've been waiting for you." And all he could see was black.**

 

**-**

 

**Lydia Martin walked tapped her foot as she waited for her library card to be accepted so she could go in and get some more research down before school began. It finally beeped, flashing a green light. She assumed Stiles was in here, since his Jeep was parked in the parking lot. She opened the door, her heels clicking as she walked into the...empty library. "Hello?" She called, looking around.**

 

**She should have just turned back when she realized no on was there but instead, she kept on forward. She walked past knocked down bookshelves, her eyes wide. She froze at the sight in front of her; a pole through the stomach of Donovan, the kid who escaped-or whom they believed was kidnapped by the Doctor's-from the police station. There was blood everywhere and books were strewn around. It was disturbing.**

 

**She opened her mouth, her scream filling the air, once described as the screech of the wailing woman. It was only a matter of minutes until Scott was by her side, already dialing 911. "Lydia, are you okay?"**

 

**"I-I'm fine." Her eyes widened as she looked around, spotting a familiar object on the floor. "Scott, where's Stiles?" Her voice quivered as she slowly raised her hand to point at the bloodied wrench on the floor. They looked at each other, exchanging panicked looks.**

 

**"His dad's on his way, maybe Stiles's just at home." Scott shrugged, hopefully.**

 

**"No, Scott. His Jeep's in the parking lot." She paused, hearing the faint wail of a siren.**

 

**"That might mean nothing. Maybe it broke down and someone picked him up." This was Scott, the one who always saw a silver lining before they could even catch a glimpse of the cloud. Lydia opened her mouth to answer Scott but was interrupted by the police storming into the library.**

 

**"Scott!" Sheriff Stilinski's voice rang through their ears. He quickly found them, worry evident of his face. "Are you two okay? Did this happen while you were here?" He asked. Lydia shook her head. "Look, we're going to need a full account on what happened when you got here. You too, Scott." He explained. "We do that down at the station, okay?" They both nodded.  
**

 

**"Hey," Scott started. "Have you seen Stiles?" He asked.**

 

**The Sheriff looked up, a confused look on his face. "He told me he was with you last night."**

 

**"I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Scott answered. They all looked at each other. Something was wrong, very wrong.**

 

**"Sheriff," Deputy Parrish approached them, "I think you might recognize this." Stilinski walked towards the Deputy, pulling his gloves from his belt, sliding them onto his hand. Outstretching his arm, Parrish deposited the item to the Sheriff.**

 

**"That's Stiles's phone." Scott observed. There was a splat of blood over the top of it so the Sheriff had to be careful not to disturb the evidence. He unlocked his son's phone, looking at the messages to himself that told him he was going to Scott's.**

 

**"Wait, let me see," Lydia asked. Stilinski turned it towards her.**

 

 _hey dad, crash'n at scotts. see u tmrow._  

 

**"Stiles doesn't talk like that." She concluded.**

 

**"She's right, whenever he texts me, he doesn't shorten the spelling like that." Scott added.**

 

**Stilinski shook his head, worry rising up quickly. "Sheriff," Romero came up to him. "We're going to take blood samples and get the DNA tested and they're already picking up evidence but I-"**

 

**"Why do you need DNA? You already know the body. Why not look for finger prints on the pole?" Scott asked.**

 

**She looked at Stilinski, mentally asking for permission to answer him. "Yes there is a body, but that pool of blood over there is too far away to possibly be the same blood." She said once she got the nod. The worry in the three grew larger. "Like I was going to say, I think you'd want to see this." She led Stilinski towards the area where they were boxing the bagged evidence. Scott and Lydia were forced to stay behind. Romero sighed, grabbing a bag from the one of the boxes and into the hands of the Sheriff.**

 

**In the bag was the library card of one M. Stilinski.**

 

**-**

**"How do you know me?" Stiles snapped. He was stuck in a room with one table, one chair on either side and one door, guarded by two men. He was on one side while a man sat across, nearest to the door.**

 

**"We've been watching you Stiles, we've been waiting for you."**

 

**"For what? What could you possibly want with me?"**

 

**"You're clever and we've seen you figure things out before anyone else could, faster than anyone else could. You have more to you than other people realize, you have leadership that you don't seem to get credit for. You're fast, fortifiable, efficient...I'm running out of words."  
**

 

**"I have a few choice words with the 'f' sound." Stiles grumbled.**

 

**"Look, you're what we've been waiting for so I'm going to give you a choice. You can stay in the lab and help research, help control the maze, help make it better. Or we can send you out on the front line with a few...conditions, to be a leader. To be the one they've been looking for." He explained.**

 

**"Wha-"**

 

**"No more questions, decide."**

**Stiles stayed silent, crossing his arms, defying the male.**

 

**"Fine then, we'll chose for you." He smirked as the two guards burst in the door.**

 

**-**

 

**He lifted his head, trying to register where he was at the moment. It was dark and he could feel a constant movement around him. He gazed around, looking at the walls around him. He slowly got up, realizing that he was in a cage of some sort. Panic filled him in a matter of seconds as hit the walls trying to find a way out. "HEY!" He screamed. "HELP!" He screamed until his throat burned. Leaning his head on the wall, not ready to give in to his fate, he realized something.**

**He had no idea who he was.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAMES DASHNER OWNS THE MAZE RUNNER SERIES AND JEFF DAVIS OWNS TEEN WOLF. I WISH I COULD OWN DYLAN OBRIEN BUT YOU KNOW. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.

**He sat there for who knows how long, leaning against the grated walls. He was trying to grasp the fact that he didn't know who he was. He couldn't remember the last thing he was doing. He knew the basic things like what food was and it's purpose in the world but what it tasted like or if he was eating it before he was here. He knew what English was but he didn't know if that's his language. He knew what numbers were and the order they were in but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to use them. Was he taught these things or were they just common knowledge?**

 

**He shook his head, squinting his eyes up at the growing crack in the ceiling of his confinement. Light pored into the room, blinding him with each beam. He could make out fuzzy figures, multiple ones at that. They were hunched over, like they were staring at him. He couldn't exactly tell, since all he could make out was shapes and dark colors due to his temporary blindness.**

 

**"Look at that shank."**

**"How old is he?"**

**"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt."**

**"You're the klunk, shuck-face."**

**"Dude, it smells like feet down there!"**

**"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."**

**"Ain't no ticket back, bro."**

 

**All of those came at him like a bullet, burrowing into his already pounding head. Some of those words seemed familiar while others were completely foreign. He willed for his eyes to adjust to the light so he could figure out who was speaking. The blurriness in his eyes melted away, his vision clearing. He looked back up, surprised by the faces looking back at him. They were just teenagers. Teenagers. How did he know that word?**

 

**A rope lowered from the ceiling, loop through the bottom. He stared at it with a hesitant look before stepping his right foot into it and grabbing onto the top. He was quickly pulled up only to be met by hands poking and prodding at him. He wanted to yell, scream, cry. He wanted to run, he wanted to fight. He wanted out.**

 

**Suddenly everyone went silent and a dark skinned boy stepped forward, his voice echoing through his head. Telling him something he'd never forget.**

 

**"Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the Glade."**

 

**-**

 

**"Did they find anything?" Kira jumped up as Scott and Lydia walked in the door. Kira, along with Malia, Mason and Liam were waiting at Scott's house while Scott and Lydia were down at the station.**

 

**"Not yet," Scott sighed. "They're testing blood to see if it's his and they're working on getting the security cameras." They both sat down on the couch and everyone sat in a sad silence.**

 

**"What do they think so far?" Malia asked.**

 

**Scott and Lydia looked at each other, "They told us that he was most likely taken."  There was a panicked quiver in her voice.**

 

**"Taken?" Liam asked. "Someone took Stiles?"**

 

**"That's what they're thinking. There was a lot of blood and if the tests come back and some is his, then that's what they're going to look into until they get the security footage."**

 

**"Who would want to hurt Stiles?"**

 

**"Well Donovan did..." Malia trailed off. Scott was about to reply to that when Mason spoke up.**

 

**"What if it the Dread Doctors? What if they're turning him like they've turned the others?" He suggested.**

 

**"But he doesn't have two sets of DNA in him." Kira answered.**

 

**"Wait..." Lydia paused. "What about when the Nogitsune was in him? Wouldn't that make for a exception?" She questioned.**

 

**Everyone took a moment and shared looks. It was a valid question. The war soldier didn't have the same DNA as Stiles so maybe when he took over Stiles, it left something none of them noticed.**

 

**"We need to talk to Deaton."**

 

**-**

 

**"Seriously," He started. "Where am I?" He asked Alby. He was surrounded by a few choice people.  A tall kid with blond hair and a square jaw sniffed at him, his face devoid of expression. A short, pudgy boy fidgeted back and forth on his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes. A thick, heavily muscled Asian kid folded his arms as he studied him, his tight shirtsleeves rolled up to show off his biceps.**

 

**"If you ain't scared, you ain't human." He started. "Act any different and I’d throw you off the Cliff because it’d mean you’re a psycho.”  
**

 

**"The Cliff?" His eyes widened and his face went white.**

 

**"“Shuck it,” Alby said, rubbing his eyes. “Ain’t no way to start these conversations, you get me? We don’t kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try and avoid being killed, survive, whatever.” He was pretty sure his face was even paler now that Alby was done talking. "Man," Alby sighed. "I ain't good at this-You're the first Greenbean since Nick was killed." Killed? Where was he? A slaughter house?**

 

**The blonde kid stepped up, thumping the back of Alby's head with his fingertips, "Wait for the bloody tour, Alby." He rolled his eyes. "Kid's gonna have a buggin heart attack. Ain't even been heard yet." Finishing his sentence, he turned to the new kid, "Name's Newt, Greenie," He extended his hand towards him. "and we’d all be right cheery if ya’d forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here.” He nodded his head towards Alby.  
**

 

**He was still sitting on the outline of the box as he stared at his new acquaintances.  Newt seemed nicer than Alby and though he was taller, he was seemed a bit younger. "Pipe it, shuck-face. At least he can understand half my words." You could hear a few snickers from the overseers.**

 

**“This place is called the Glade, all right? It’s where we live, where we eat, where we sleep— we call ourselves the Gladers. That’s all you—”**

 

**"Who sent me here?" Courage burst through him quickly. "**

 

**"Get up, shank! Get up!" Alby yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "No interruptions boy! Whacker, if we told you everything, you’d die on the spot, right after you klunked your pants. Baggers’d drag you off, and you ain’t no good to us then, are ya?”**

 

**"I don't even know what you're talking about." His voice was steady as he glared back at the so called leader.**

 

**Newt laid a hand on Alb's shoulder, "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurtin more than helpin, ya know?"**

 

**Alby let go of Thomas’s shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths. “Ain’t got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life’s over, new life’s begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don’t talk. You get me?”**

 

 

**He looked over at Newt, hoping for help. Everything inside him churned and hurt; the tears that had yet to come burned his eyes.**

 

**Newt nodded. “Greenie, you get him, right?” He nodded again.**

 

**He fumed, wanted to punch somebody. But he simply said, “Yeah.”**

 

**“Good that,” Alby said. “First Day. That’s what today is for you, shank. Night’s comin’, Runners’ll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain’t got time for the Tour. Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up.” He turned toward Newt. “Get him a bed, get him to sleep.”**

 

**“Good that,” Newt said.**

 

**Alby’s eyes returned to him, narrowing. “A few weeks, you’ll be happy, shank. You’ll be happy and helpin’. None of us knew jack on First Day, you neither. New life begins tomorrow.”**

 

**Everyone wandered away just as Alby did, though they all gave the Newbie a lingering look. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Their was an emptiness where his heart should be. It weighed him down more than the stares he went through earlier. This was too much...he couldn't think. Nothing seemed right, everything was jumbled.**

 

**"What did I do?" He whispered, aiming it at nobody. "What did I-why did they send me there?"**

 

**He jolted a bit when Newt clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Greenie, what you’re feelin’, we’ve all felt it. We’ve all had First Day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad, they are, and they’ll get much worse for ya soon, that’s the truth. But down the road a piece, you’ll be fightin’ true and good. I can tell you’re not a bloody sissy.”**

 

**"Is this a prison?" He asked, sadness evident in his voice.**

 

**“Done asked four questions, haven’t ya?” Newt replied. “No good answers for ya, not yet, anyway. Best be quiet now, accept the change— morn comes tomorrow.”**

 

**He sighed, excepting the fact that no body would answer him today. Hopefully tomorrow, they'll let him in on some more things.**

 

**“Chuck’ll be a good fit for ya,” Newt said. “Wee little fat shank, but nice sap when all’s said and done. Stay here, I’ll be back.” Though his plans soon changed when a shrill shriek ran through the air, sending shivers down his spine and making him jump. His blood felt cold when he realized it came from the wooden building that Alby escaped too. “Shuck it,” he said. “Can’t the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needin’ my help?” He shook his head and lightly kicked Thomas on the foot. “Find Chuckie, tell him he’s in charge of your sleepin’ arrangements.” And then he turned and headed in the direction of the building, running.**

 

**Sliding down the trunk of the tree, he ran his fingers through his hair as he groaned. Wake up, he told himself, wake up. Please just be a dream.**

 

**He sat there, for who knows how long. He didn't want to move, he wanted to disappear. Forever. The only thing that made him move was the flash of silver and red that did disappear around the trunk to the other side. He got quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. Walking around the wood, he craned his neck trying to see something, maybe a sign for what he was looking for but the only thing in his line of vision was wooden, brown branches.**

 

**"That was one of them beetle blades," A voice acknowledged him.**

 

**He turned around only to see the short, pudgy kid staring at him. He was younger than him, probably one of the youngest in the Glade. Brown hair curled around his ears while blue eyes stared up at him. "A beetle what?"**

 

**"Beetle blade," He pointed towards the top of the tree. "Won't hurt ya unless you're stupid enough to touch one of them...shank." He paused before saying the last words.**

 

**Another scream ripped through the air, cutting off anything he was about to say until now. "What's going on over there?" He pointed towards the building where Newt ran too.**

 

**"Don't know," The kid shrugged. "Ben's in there, sicker than a dog. _They_ got him." **

 

**"They?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.**

 

**"Yeah."**

 

**"Who are 'They'?" He asked impatiently.**

 

**"Better hope you never find out." The chubby boy replied. "My name's Chuck. I was the Greenbean until you showed up." _Really? This is my guide?_ He couldn't shake the growing discomfort. **

 

**"Why is everyone calling me Greenbean?" He asked, quickly shaking the kid's hand.**

 

**"Cuz you're the newest Newbie." He answered like he expected him to know this. He laughed as another scream tore through the air.**

 

**"How can you be laughing?" He asked. "It sounds like someones dying in there,:**

 

**"He'll be okay. No one dies if they make it back in time to get the Serum. It's all or nothing. Dead or not dead. Just hurts a lot."**

 

**"What hurts a lot?  
**

**Chuck's eyes widened like he said something he shouldn't have. "Um, gettin stung by the Grievers."**

 

**"Grievers." _Grievers._ The words stuck in his mind. It had a heavy weight that didn't stand well in his stomach. "Looks like you barely know more than I do." He sighed. Memory loss was strange. Did they all feel it? Was it just him? Why was it all wrong? "Chuck...how old you think I am?"**

 

**The kid scanned him, "I'd say you're sixteen...maybe seventeen. And in case you're wondering, five foot nine...brown hair. Oh and ugly as fried liver on a stick." He gave a loud laugh.**

 

**"Are you serious?" He was dumbfounded. "How..."**

 

**"Don't worry. You'll be all whacked for a few days, but then you'll get used to this place. I have, We live here, this is it. Better than living in a pile of klunk." He seemed to anticipate the question to be asked. "Klunk's another word for poo. Poo makes klunk sound when it falls in our pee pots." He wrinkled his nose at the description.**

 

**"What's your name?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so obviously thomas is portrayed by stiles but i have an idea or a suggestion to run by you guys and i really need you guys to comment your opinion. so what if he remembers his name as thomas? but when he goes through the changing(like in the book), he remembers his real name is stiles? which ever one ya'll want, ill do.
> 
> so im going to try to make this as close to the book as I can but I will also add in my own scenarios and happenings as well as changing certain things so they make sense with the book. warning: there will be spoilers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that Stiles will remember the name given to him at WCKED aka Thomas but dont worry, he will remember that his name really is Stiles.

**"What's your name?"**

 

**"What?"**

 

**"Your name? You still haven't told us and I know you remember that much."**

 

_**I'm supposed to remember it? I don't even know how old I'm supposed to be and he expects me to remember my name.** _ **He paused, trying hard to figure out what he was meant to be called. Maybe if he focused...it would come to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to pop into his head so he had something to be called other than _Greenie_ or  _Greenbean._ He must've been silent for while because Chuck nudged him, causing him to open his eyes. The kid gave him a look, asking him what was taking so long.**

 

**"You don't remember?" He didn't answer. So many things were rushing around his head before-**

 

_**My name is** _ **Thomas.**

 

**It came so sudden and it hit him like a bullet.**

 

**"My name is Thomas." He repeated out loud. Honestly, he didn't think he was saying it to Chuck, he was saying it to himself. Testing it out, seeing how it rolled off his tongue. How it fit with how he felt.**

 

**Wait...did all of them only remember their names? That can't be a coincidence. It was planned that way.**

 

**"Nice to meet you, Thomas," The kid smiled. "Don't you worry, I'll take care you. I've been here a whole month and I know the place inside and out. You can count on Chuck, okay?" He would've been okay.**

 

**If Chuck didn't just say that.**

 

**Emotions surged through but anger came through the top.**

 

**"You can't even tell me anything! I wouldn't call that taking care of me." Thomas snapped.**

 

**Chuck wasn't effected by that though, just shrugged as if it was normal. "Nothin' I say'll do you any good. I'm basically still a Newbie, too. But I can be your friend-"**

 

**"I don't need any friends." Thomas interrupted. He pulled the door open to see a group of boys standing at the crooked stair case. The inside was dusty and the furniture was beyond repair. It didn't look like a living environment but it reminded him of something like a haunted house from maybe a movie? How did he remember that?**

 

**He gazed at the lights beaming from the ceiling as he wondered how electricity came to be in a place like the Glade, not that he was complaining.**

 

**"Hey look, it's the Greenbean." One of the boys, probably the oldest of the group, laughed. Again with the nickname. Looking up, Thomas realized it was the dark haired boy who had given him the look of death earlier. He looked a bit younger than he was but definitely taller. "This shank probably klunked his pants when he heard old Benny baby scream like a girl. New a new diaper, shuck face?"**

 

**"My names Thomas." He said confidently, ignoring the jabs coming from the kid. He walked towards the stairs, meaning to go up only to be stopped.**

 

**"Hold on there, Greenie," He jabbed his thumb towards the top of the stair well. "Newbies aren't allowed to see anyone who's been...taken. Newt and Alby won't allow it."**

 

**"What's your problem?" Thomas ignored the kid's advice. "I don't even know where I am. All I want is some help."  
**

 

**"Listen to me, Greenbean," He got closer than Thomas would've liked. "Something's fishy about you showing up here and I'm gonna find out what."**

 

**Fishy? About _him_ being here? He didn't even know how he got here or why he was brought here and he thinks it's fishy that he's here? Shouldn't they all sense a problem in them being here?**

 

**"I have no idea who you and I could care less, so do the same for me."**

 

**"Not too many in these parts can say they've been stung. I have. I know what old Benny baby's going through. I've been there. And I heard _your name_ during the Changing."  He poked his chest and kept going, "And I bet your first meal from Frypan that Benny'll say he's heard your name too. Maybe he's even seen ya!" Thomas continued to glare at the bully but he didn't say anything. Panic and worry ate through, how did this kid know that? **

 

**"Griever got ya wettin yourself?" He sneered. "A little scared now? Don't wanna get stung, do ya?" Stung.**

 

**"If Newt went up there, I wanna talk to him." Thomas finally said.**

 

**"You know, what? You're right Tommy-I shouldn't be so mean to the Newbie. Go on upstairs and I'm Alby and Newt'll fill ou in. Seriously, go on. I'm sorry." Thomas squinted at him as he patted his shoulder, stepping back.**

 

**"What's your name?" He asked.**

 

**"Gally. And don't let anyone fool you. I'm the real leader here, not the two geezer shanks up there. Me. You can call me Captain Gally if you want." He gave a menacing smile, while would probably be the ugliest thing Thomas has ever seen and he hasn't seen much since he was brought here. Two or three of his teeth were missing and none of them were even close to the color white. His breath reached Thomas's nose and he felt like he need to puke.**

 

**"Okay," Thomas smirked. "Captain Gally it is." He gave a sarcastic salute that made the other kids snicker.**

 

**"Just go on upstairs," He said, face resembling a tomato. "And stay away from me, you little slinthead."**

 

**"Fine." He turned, only to be stopped by Gally.**

 

**"You're not supposed to. You're a newbie, you can't go up there." If only Thomas had listened to him.**

 

**-**

 

**Melissa McCall walked into the living room, getting ready to call to Scott that she was home when she saw her son sitting on the couch, head in his hands. "Scott?" She questioned, setting her back down on one side.**

 

**"Mom..." He started, his voice quivering. "He's gone. Someone took him. He's hurt."**

 

**"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Melissa sat down next to her son, leaning down beside him.**

 

**"Stiles. He's missing. I tried calling you...a lot but you didn't answer." Looking up, Scott was met with his mother's worried gaze. "Lydia found a body at the library so we called the police and they found Stiles's library card and his phone. They did DNA tests with the blood and a lot of it was his, Mom!" A tear strolled down his cheek as his mom hugged him close. "The security footage is trash. It was bugged." His voice cracked, turning into a whisper.**

 

**"They'll find him. I promise, they'll find him." She hoped it was a promise she could keep because Scott couldn't lose anyone else right, especially not Stiles.**

**...**

 

**Lydia laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to summon...something from her abilities to help them. It's been fourteen and a half hours since she found the body. Eleven hours since the DNA tests went in. Ten and a half hours since they came back, showing that it was in fact, Stiles's blood. And ten hours since Stiles was officially declared missing.**

 

**They found nothing in the Jeep that could give them a lead, just the fact that it broke down again, putting Stiles in the wrong place at the wrong time. The security footage was tampered with, causing it just to loop over when Stiles's was attacked by Donovan, which they all realized had actually happened. Their was the texts on his phone to his Dad and Malia but that wasn't even to figure out who sent them due to the fact that the perpetrator was most likely wearing gloves.**

 

**They were at loss.**

 

**The school was closed for a while as they tried to clean up the mess made but the news spread quickly that a Beacon Hills student was missing...once again.**

 

**The thing was though, it didn't feel like it was a supernatural thing that did this. Sure, they figured out that Donovan was a chimera but he was dead now. She got this feeling that maybe it was a...normal kidnapping. Not one of the Dread Doctor's experiments and not one of the Darach's sacrifices.**

 

**She was trying to tap into her supernatural senses, to maybe hear him or maybe feel what he's feeling, to give her a sense of what happened to him. She was praying though, praying that she didn't get the familiar feeling. The familiar feeling of someone close to death, because she was sure she'd break if she knew Stiles was going to die.**

 

**And that they couldn't help him.**

 

**...**

 

**The Sheriff sat at his kitchen table, a glass and a bottle of whiskey sitting across from him where his son was normally at. It was weird not having the kid blabbing on about his Dad's health or something that happened in the supernatural world of his. It wasn't like it was one of those days where he was out too late with research or down at Scott's house with his pack. It was the knowledge that his son wouldn't be home tonight. It was the knowledge that didn't know where his son was.**

 

**He was files around him and laptop in front of him as he surveyed the security footage, trying to find a way to get around the loop. It hurt him to see his kid run from the boy who threatened to kill himself and Stiles. And if he didn't know that Donovan was dead, that would've been his first suspect.**

 

**It hurt him just like when he was in the lab with the DNA results in front of him, telling him that his son's blood was in the library. That his son was hurt and they couldn't help him until they figured out where he was.**

 

**The case was personal, he knew that. The whole department knew that. Agent McCall knew that, when he told him that maybe he should let the FBI in town deal with it, that maybe it hurt a little too much to be able to work and focus clearly.**

 

**He didn't take the offer though, resorting to letting them help but he was still on the case.**

 

**He knew that Scott and his pack were probably looking into it too. He was told that they were going to do whatever they could to find Stiles. He was hoping that Lydia got a feeling on where he was, just like when he went missing when he sleepwalked, even though it wasn't entirely accurate. He remembered when Stiles told him that Deaton had claimed that he and Lydia had a connection that pulled him back from the Nemeton and he prayed that it was enough to locate him.**

 

**He looked up, hoping that Claudia was protecting their son, wherever he was. He didn't want to lose another family member and he was going to do anything and everything in his power not to.**


End file.
